We're Like a Modern Day Sherlock and Watson
by fuafua
Summary: Detective!AU, Curtis Armstrong and Jaime Woods are LA's finest detectives, so when crimes need solving, the pair are there to solve them.
1. Prologue

The club was so loud Curtis Armstrong's ears felt like bursting. He took hold of his companion's hand, Jaime Wood, and pulled her through the crowd.

They had asked the woman at the door for Sakti and Xander, the most well know ravers in the land. They know everything about where to get the best drugs, music that hasn't even reached "normal" people's ears and having a good time. They were in contact with the biggest gangs and mafias; they were the criminal yellow pages. The woman at the door told them to go straight to the back.

Curtis and Jaime pushed through the crowd at came to a door covered by posters. He nodded to his companion and knocked. At first, there was no reply until Curtis told them who they were, LA's finest detectives. They heard laughter and the door unlocked. The two went in and closed the door.

A lanky ginger haired boy sat on the sofa with a petite, black haired girl sitting on his lap. Curtis pulled out his ID and the pair laughed.

'We know who you are silly!' The girl laughed, Sakti clearly. She smiled at the ginger haired boy and stood up. 'What do you want with me and Xander?' She giggled.

'We want to know about some crazy things that keep happening.' Jaime smirked.

Sakti stared at the blonde detective and frowned. 'Why?'

'Well, we need some info.' Jaime took at step forward.

Sakti laughed. 'We haven't done anything!' She jokingly put up her hands and Xander laughed.

'We would like to ask you a few questions.' Curtis pulled out a notebook. 'In private.'

Sakti came close to Curtis and played with his coat. 'Well… There are a lot of things I would do with you in private.' She looked up and winked at him.

Jaime sighed and pushed the girl away. 'Don't fuck around kid, seduction doesn't work here.'

Xander stood up and stared Jaime down. She looked at Curtis and sighed again. 'Just listen. You know some of the biggest criminal around here. We need to find one.'

Xander took Sakti by the hand and pulled her closer. They muttered something to each other and Sakti giggled.

'They're useless. Come on Curtis.' Jaime turned her back.

'Wait. Make it worth our while and we can help.' Sakti smiled.

'What do you want from us?' Curtis frowned.

'Some privacy. The police are always on our backs.' Sakti suddenly went serious.

Curtis and Jaime looked at each other. 'You can't be serious.' Jaime scoffed.

'Fine, let the number of deaths rise.' Sakti frowned.

'Wait, we'll do our best to keep the police off you, but you promise to help us?' Curtis looked at Jaime and nodded.

'Wonderful. What do you want to know?' Sakti smiled.

'What do you know about the "Sliver Dragons"?' Curtis pulled up a chair and sat on it.

Sakti looked over at Xander and smiled.

'We know loads.' Xander finally spoke, pulling a cigarette to his lips.

**((I guess you could call this an intro? I'll explain more in later chapters bUT YEAH, I WANTED TO WRITE A DETECTIVE! AU FOR A WHILE AND WITH HIDOL SO MUCH IS POSSIBLE. I'm planning to add more characters so don't chu worry! Not sure when I'll update maybe soon, who knows, I've got FT still, but I've got school coming up too so don't expect loads of updates. Seeya guys~!)) **


	2. Chapter 1: The Sliver Dragons (P1?)

Curtis looked at Jaime and smiled. 'I told you it would work.' He mouthed to her. Jaime rolled her eyes and sat on the sofa.

Xander lit the cigarette and leaned on the desk. 'The Sliver Dragons, a motorcycle gang well known for their mafia ways.'

'Do you know who leads the gang?' Curtis jotted something in his notebook.

Sakti laughed. 'Emmet Klaga. I hate him to bits.'

Jaime raised her eyebrow. 'Why?'

Xander smiled. 'He likes to take the piss out of her.'

'It's not funny Xander.' Sakti gave him a dirty look. 'He's a douche and I hate him.'

'Do you have any background info on him?' Jaime coughed to get the conversation back on track.

'Married, two kids, lives in a nice house. All that shit.' Xander threw Jaime a small file on the Sliver Dragons.

Jaime opened the file and pulled out a picture of a sliver ring. What's this?'

'Silver Dragon's ring. You wear one of them and you're in the gang. Emmet's ring is made out of real sliver, while everyone else's is made of metal. '

'Do you have a picture of this Emmet guy?' Jaime asked searching through the file. Pictures of their motorcycles, files on past business exchanges, and names of past members were held in the file. 'This is good.' Jaime mouthed to Curtis.

'Well too bad sweetie, you can't have it.' Sakti pulled the file from her hands. 'This is ours.'

Curtis shrugged. 'We wouldn't give strangers our police files.'

'They're criminals, and you want to give them mercy?' Jaime shouted.

'Calm down Jaime, let's just get want we need and leave.' Curtis sighed.

Xander passed them a picture of Emmet's past mug shots and smiled. 'Here he is.'

'Wow, he does look like the tough type.' Curtis laughed, showing the picture to Jaime.

'Well, at least he doesn't look hard to spot. Not a lot of guys look like a metal head.' She smiled.

'Keep that. It'll help.' Xander took a puff from his cigarette.

'Thank you, you two.' Curtis stood up and held out his hand.

Xander and Sakti looked at each other. 'What?'

Jaime laughed. 'They clearly don't know about shaking hands, come on, let's go.'

The pair left and closed the door.

'How much danger are they walking into, Xander?' Sakti smiled as Xander sat back down on the sofa.

'Nothing they can't handle.' He smiled.

'I doubt that. Now, where were we?' Sakti smiled, sitting back on his lap and kissing his neck.

/

A light haired business man ran down the street, trying not to look back. The sounds of motorcycles, ripping the night atmosphere in half, filled the air.

The man felt his legs giving in and he fell to the floor. 'P-Please! Wait!'

The bike headlights hit the man's face. 'We gave you enough time, dude.' A rough voice spoke out.

'I have a family! One more month, please!' He pleaded.

'So do I, and you've run out of time.' The gang leader got off his bike and stood in front of the business man.

'I'll get you your money soon! I-I swear!' He trembled trying to use his briefcase as a shield.

'Too late buddy.' The leader picked the man up by his fresh, white shirt and held him in mid-air. 'Time to die.'

The business man started to cry as the leader threw him on to the motorcycle. 'Where are we going?!'

'We're going on a little trip.' The motorbikes revved and took off down the road.

/

Curtis and Jaime got into their car and started the engine. 'Jesus Christ, I hate that place. Let's not go there again, yeah?'

'Can't promise that, you know we might need them again.'

'Curtis, they're more slippery than the Pasadena ice rink.'

'You're just saying that cause you slipped over and everyone laughed at you.' Curtis smiled.

'Shut up! I wasn't used to the ice-skates, that's all.' Jaime lightly hit Curtis on the arm and smiled.

'What was that for?! I helped you up!' He laughed.

'Come on, turn on the radio. Please say no more deaths. I just want a nice night in.' Jaime prayed, as Curtis turned on the radio.

'No new reports guys.' A man laughed. 'Come on back.'

Jaime clapped and danced in her seat. 'Yes!' Curtis rolled his eyes and drove back to the police station.

**((I'M REALLY GETTING INTO THIS FANFIC. I know I should be writing FT but I'm sorry, I'm loving this pairing and the setting and iuhuhuhu. BTW, I really do have school coming up and I won't be able to update, expect like 500 once a week? Maybe 750? For both fanfics. AND THEN I'LL FINISH MY OTHER AU AND MAYBE I'LL START MY TECHSTEP FANFIC UP AGAIN? ALSO MAYBE A ONESHOT HIDOL FANFIC? MAYBE? This is all maybes so don't hold your breath! Updates later? MAYBE? *laughs* Seeya laters!))**


End file.
